Touketsuhatsu
by punk lolita23
Summary: the title means frozen hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Umarekawari

This is my newest and hopefully better fanfic, the title mean reincarnation. I'm hoping I get some reviews. Anyway I do not own bleach, tite kuno does.

Prologue-

Screams of pain could be heard down the halls of los noches. They originated from a cell which reeked of blood, dry and fresh. A small white hair male could feel tears stream down his cheeks but refused to let anyone see them, especially the man torturing him.

"it's pointless hitsugaya kun." a man with brown hair that was swept back except for a strand that hung in front of his face said as he drove a jagged edge dagger deep into the boy's flesh, blood seeped rapidly out of the wound staining the already tattered and filthy shihakusho and haori.

Tilting his head upward. Hateful Teal eyes gazed into calm brown ones. Toshiro's eyes no longer shined with determination. They were hollow, the pupils darkened almost to the point of invisibility. Only hate and fear could be seen in them.

"You deserve as much respect as dirt, aizen." Still smiling, aizen placed a hand on the upset captain's shoulder and squeezed hard on the wound, his nails digging into the already inflamed flesh. This earned him a few moans.

Chuckling softly, aizen placed a hand on the toshiro white tresses and ruffled them lightly before reaching into hid pocket and pulling out a small white orb that was about the same size as a soul candy, "well is that what you think.?'

No answer, only the sound of breathing and hearts beating. One regular, the other not. It was the only thing that toshiro focused his ears on.

"Well then," aizen said as he pulled the hand which held the orb back the thrust it forward into hitsugaya's chest. A loud pained gasp could be heard as the orb sunk deeper and deeper into his soul. Eyes wide with fear, pain and anger, toshiro yelled. It hurt, it hurt worst then anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Toshiro continued to scream until he allowed darkness to take over his mind and fell asleep.

Smiling aizen picked up toshiro in his arms, holding him bridal style walking out the room, "soon, hitsugaya kun you will become one of my newest servant." He said in a calm mannered voice as he held the resting taichou in his arms.

TADA, that's chapter one. It feels longer since I spaced a few word here and there something not satisfying. Review and I'll give you a cookie. Do it for shiro- chan.!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one- metsuki hourou, nakigoe kouben-

Turquoise eyes fluttered open, a confusion present in their irises as he noticed that he was strapped down to a table by his wrist, ankles and neck. He also notices that the top part of his shinigami uniform had been removed.

"W where…"

"Glad to see your awake hitsugaya" aizen spoke as he hovered over the restrained taichou form. A smile plastered on his face. "I was beginning to think that the orb power would be too much for you."

"Aizen, what the hell do you want with me?" toshiro screamed angrily at the older man who chuckled softly.

There was a moment of silence for sometime before it was broken by the sound of the seretei traitor's voice.

"you don't need to know," aizen spoke as he pulled out a needle oozing with a black liquid that leaked out the tip, "you just need to cooperate and I promise it'll be over soon than you think."

Placing a hand on the taichou's head, aizen turned toshiro and placed the needle in a vein in his neck injecting him with the mysterious liquid.

Turquoise pupils widen then dilated then widen again as the body convulsed on the table. A light blush appearing on his face as gasp of air escaped is throat. Soft cries of pain escaped his mouth as tears ran down his flustered cheeks.

Aizen watched, no sign of sympathy was in his eyes. He watched as unknown to the jerking child that black marking had appeared on his chest and spreaded to what look like his arms and back. A loud thud interrupted him as saw that the body had stop moving and was breathing very shallowly. As aizen watched with curious eyes he noticed that a peculiar mark unlike no other covered the top left side of his face, it was a pale silverfish blue color and shaped like a snowflake. It sat right on his eyes stretching from his forehead to his cheekbones.

The body now had strange cryptic markings on them that stained his upper torso, neck and the left side of his face.

"So, how it goin." A lavender hair foxed face man spoke as he walked in.

"Good, soon we will have the perfect weapon to defeat the soul society in our arsenal."

Meanwhile in the kurakara town

A tall coppery hair buxom woman sat on the roof of a small apartment building looking out at the night sky above her.

"taichou, where are you?" she questioned herself unknown to the woman that her young captain had been taken away from his post about be force to fight against his kin.

Sorry; if the chapter doesn't make since to any of you. Torture scenes aren't my forte. Will update soon again. Remember review and you get a cookie.

Ps-the title means wandering eyes, pleading cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two- kashitenshi kouzetsu

"Master, master." The icy blue serpent like dragon called out to the smaller boy who was lying on a pile of snow.

"Hyourinmaru,"

The dragon sighed in relief as it flew towards the white hair shinigami, relief in his crimson eyes. "Master, have you notice that your riatsu is a bit unusual ever since aizen placed the hokyou shard inside you."

Toshiro's eyes widen in total shock, "the hokyou shard is inside me." He repeated placing a hand on his chest just where his heart was located.

Hyourinmaru closed his eyes and nodded sadly, "yes, it is. Aizen wants to turn you into a vizard so he can use our power to destroy sertei."

Toshiro just stared at the snow below him, eyes shadowed, his fist balled up in fury.

"That bastard going to pay, there's no way I'm gonna help him."

Hyourinmaru nodded, glad that his master wasn't going to go down so easily to the arrancar leader. "There calling out there you should go."

Toshiro nodded and felt himself grow fainter and fainter before disappearing from the icy wasteland.

"**So, still not gonna tell him about me eh, hyourinmaru**." A figure similar to that of toshiro said as it walked out of the cave where it had been hiding. A calm sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Koori, do you believe that I will ever tell my master about the likes of you" the ice dragon spoke, anger and annoyance could be heard in his voice. This caused the look a like to chuckle then laugh out loud like a madman.

The white haired boy shook his head before opening his eyes, revealing black scerela and yellow pupils, a large toothy grin was on his face revealing two fangs where his upper canine should be. "**sooner or later, he's gonna find out, so train him well cause that power will me all mine."**

"How can you be so sure?" the zanpaktou spirit question, "how do you know that my master is just going to give in like that?"

Koori sighed, "**I know that but I'm gonna give him something that you never could hyourinmaru."**

The ice dragon raised a brow, "and what's that?'

Koori looked up at the towering dragon before turning around and walking back towards the cave where he had been dwelling.

"**Vengeance for all those who has hurt him**."

Tada! You've just met my oc character koori. He has two names because he has multiple personality disorder. Please tell me what you think of him. read and review. PEACE BE WITH YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four-

Author's note:gomen nasai for not updating these pass few days. Today I will promise that this chapter will be better than the last chapter which title translates to flawed angel decision. I haven't thought of a title for this one yet. Anyway heres chapter 4. Enjoy.p.s the reason I couldn't update was because my twin was sick and I had to take care of her, she's all better now!

Turquoise eyes gazed upward at the ceiling, his mind still processing what had just taken place mere moments ago. "A hollow." He muttered to himself, still shocked my what his zanpaktou and ally had just told him. "I'm going to become a hollow." His voice laced with venomous rage and anger as he reached to behind him to get his zanpaktou when he noticed a different sword lying down by his leg.

"I see your awake." Aizen spoke as he stepped into the room holding a remote control in his hand. A calm smile plastered on his face.

Turquoise eyes glared disguistedly at the man standing in front of the door

'you want hurt him don't ya, hmm' a small voice spoke to toshiro as he subconsciously placed his hand on the mysterious zanpaktou .

Aizen watched with high interest as the boy stood up, sword placed in front of his chest aiming it at the older male's heart, his snow white hair overshadowing his eyes.

'Do it! Do it now! Make him pay for all the crimes he's done!' the voice now screaming yelled in toshiro mind, 'make them all suffer…'

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you and make you pay for your crimes!" the shortest of the two males yelled as he blindly ran towards the man and pierced him with the strange zanpaktou, his eyes widen as he felt blood gush out a wound going from across his shoulder to his chest. Blood spilled out the corner of his lips as he felt his body go numb.

"That's not good, hitsugaya kun your suppose to be my test subject and nothing more." the man pulled the young child up my his collar, examining the cryptic markings on his face before dropping him to the floor.

"what the hell do you want with me!?"

Aizen, who had walked out the room turned around and sighed, "if you want to know what's going on you'll, just have to cooperate and follow my orders, understand?"

Keeping his head down, toshiro followed the older man out the room, only to be knocked out by some strange force.

'was that the best you can do, god your so pathetic'koori spoke to himself inside the unconscious shinigami mind

'be patient, he's still only a child." A feminine voice spoke softly

'a weak child.'

Scoffing the female voice sighed ,'patience is virtue, koori-kun and wants this is all over no one will be safe from our wrath, we will make them all suffer.'

Koori chuckled madly 'you should leave, the kids commin back, time to see who the dominant one in this frozen hellhole is.'

'Must you always be so vulgar, why we both don't introduce ourselves its more polite that way.'

'Fine.'

Looking down, yellow and black eyes spotted a small male talking to a large ice dragon.

"Shall we go tsurara."

Nodding her head, the female hollow walked out the shadow, 'yes lets.'

That's it! Sorry if it's not good I was just goin with the flow. I had steak and tatoes for diner. It was delicious. Review please it'll encourage me to write more chapters. The Japanese word/ sentence of the day is

Consume- shooshi shimasu (suru), soul/spirit-tanashii , one-ichi, hitotsu


	5. Chapter 5

fanfictionGomen nasai for not updating like I said I would I've just been so busy lately. This chapter will hopefully make up for my absence. Oh, arigato to turtle chan in blue, strawberry fishcakes and sarkura for reviewing you guys are wonderful. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter five

(Back in hitsugaya's inner world)

The sound of hard labored breathing could be heard through the powerful gust of wind in the crystalline ice and snow area. Standing up, the young child looked around,

"Hyourinmaru."

**The only answer he received was the sound of the howling wind that always seem to exist in his soul.** Looking around Toshiro noticed three figures in the distances. _Wait, three?! How could three people be in his inner world? It it just wasn't possible._ Taking a moment to think, the tenth division captain walked over a few feet where the cryptic figures stood.

"Hyourinmaru."

Light gray eyes narrowed at the sound of his name being called, 'Toshiro, what are you doing here?'

Ignoring his zanpaktou's question, his eyes widen when he noticed the two smaller standing figures. One was a male, he was identical himself in every but he had pure skin, his shikakoshou(not sure of spelling ) was the reversed color as well as his haori. The most surprising about him was his eyes, they was black with gold irises.

The girl wore a simple kimono but was white and black, the opposite of the two males' clothing. She had long white hair with teal streaks on the side. Her eyes were the same color as the male onyx with golden orbs.

They were almost exactly copies, if it weren't for they're pale flesh and haunting onyx and gold orbs which seem to pierce and gaze inside his very own soul.

'**So this is your master, hyourinmaru. The brat doesn't look as powerful as you say he is."**

A low growl escaped toshiro's lip, "what the hell are you talking about? Who are you?!" his aggravated command came.

'_Quite a temper and not even slightest bit of intelligence.' _The girl mentioned looking over at toshiro through the corner of her glistening golden pupils that flashed mischievously.

The male nodded his head, a lazy smirk rested on his face as he cross both arms over his chest and shook his head.

Soft spikes of white hung down over the tenth division taichou's face, shadowing his eyes so they were not visible.

'Master, are you alright?'

Looking up, a somewhat surprise and upset expression could be seen in those turquoise/teal green irise. Nodding his head, he called for the teal green hair male to come forward his voice soft and low.

'hyourinmaru, can you tell me what's going on?' the boy had temporarily turned his back on the uninvited new comers who looked shocked at how they're two host immediately dismiss them like they was nothing.

Scowls sat presently on the two faces as they carefully listen for the words coming out of the tall grey eye fellow mouth.

'**Are you finish talking yet**.' The other male's statement came out so nonchalantly.

Tuning towards the lone figure he notice that it was only the boy who stood there the girl had disappeared somewhere to oblivion.

'Where's your …' toshiro was interrupted in mid sentence as the latter started talking. His voice carried a teasingly dark mesmerizing tone to it.

'**She's going to leave us alone for a while**.' Reaching behind his back, the inner hollow revealed a sword much like his own zanpaktou and held faced towards him. He made a mental note that hyourinmaru had disappeared and that the child size taichou was now holding a dematerialized zanpaktou spirit in the palm of his hand.

'**So**,' the other introverted human spoke casually.' **Shall we get on with it**?' As he swung his zanpaktou side ways sending a flock of icicles towards the icy boy.

Okay, that's all for now. He next scene will involve fighting but since that's not my strong suit could someone help me with tat. Arigato I really appreciate it.

The Japanese word of the day is child-ko(domo)

Lost child/stray child-maigo and nakanai de which means don't cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard through the blustering winds of hitsugaya's inner world. Two figures stood face to face each other. Their zanpaktou's itching to graze the other flesh.

Gold eyes glinted with malice as he jumped back only to charge towards toshiro who used shunpoe to dodge the blow. A sickening smirk on the other faces as he open his mouth to speak.

"**Seriously, was that really the best you can do, tou-chan." **The hollow yelledas he grabbed the cresent blade end of hyourinmaru and tossed the bladed part towards toshiro who dodged the blade only to find to see the blade sticking out his shoulder. Blood trickled down the black robes then splashed out staining the snow crimson as the blade was pulled swiftly out.

A calm, malevolent smirk sat on he hollow's face as he notice a gigantic icy dragon hurling towards him, its body and spiritual pressure threating to capture his form in a block of ice.

Cocking his head to the side casually, the hollow shunpoed out of the way before the attack could even get to him.

'Damn' toshiro thought bitterely as he dodged another unorthodox attack from his look a like. Teal eyes bore daggers into amused gol ones.

"**something bothering you, tou- chan**?". the hollow watched with mild interest at his shinigami counterpart who two digits were glowing white with pure energy. Gold eyes narrowed in anticipation before widening as bolt of pure white energy shot from his fingers.

"Hado #4 byakurai." He heard the other male shout shooting the energy out of his fingertips that caused blood to stain his white robes crimson. The usual smirk that sat on the holow's face faltered for a few seconds before returning.

No word were spoken, the sound of metal clashing against one another. Blood spilling out of gashes on wounded skin. The faint sound of the wind buried behind the destruction.

Another voice could be faintly heard outside, it was voice both toshiro and the hollow loathed deeply.

Looking up towards the sky, gold eyes looked back towards hitsugaya before looking back up, " **they're callin ya, we'll finish this lil fisticuff someother time, right?**" it question already knowing the answer he desired.

Turquoise eyes woke up to see that his surrounding had changed once again and that someone was sticking him with something in his arm.

"it's nice to see you finally awaken, hitsugaya-kun." Aizen spoke with false concern in his voice. " now we can finally finish with our little experiment."


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I would like to thank each and every single person who has reviewed this story,it makes me feel honored. This chapter won't be a long as the last the ones so enjoy despite that shortness of it. Also for those who don't understand aizen little experiment was to test hitsugaya's strenghth as well as his inner hollow by entering his inner world.. May sound strange but I'll explain it better in the story but in a later chapter . So here we go. Also if confused I'm not good at remembering what I wrote last so this is just off the top of my head.

Chapter seven

Toshiro stared at the man, turquoise filled with both animosity and horror. He had vaguely remembered being introduced to aizen's army of shinigamified hollows known as arrancar. He also remembers fighting the strange character that existed only in his mind. Everything else was just as blur.

"hitsugaya kun," aizen spoke, holding one hand under the probably now ex- taichou chin pulling it upwards as to see his eyes." were you even listening to –" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw color the smaller male's eyes were.

Pulling away, toshiro stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, gazing spitefully at the other man through the corner of his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned moving his hand to his chest, hearing how loud is heart was beating he needed to check to see if it was alright. His eye widen when he felt something deep and empty in place on his body, Right where his heart should be. Blood poured out of his mouth as he started to cough harshly.

"Do you like it?" aizen spoke calmly. His voice agitating the taichou

Aizen got down to hitsugaya level and pushed aside the tattered robes of his shikashou(however it's spelled) revealing a large round hole on the latter's chest, black blood leaked out the wound. Seeing the shock on the others face, aizen placed a hand inside the bloody area. His fingers moving around until he grabbed hold what he was searching for.

Turquoise eyes were wide with angst and ire as he stared a t the limb which was inserted inside his body, moving around and such. Releasing a bit and bits of the ominous riatsu that could bring him to his knees in an instant. A sharp unbearable pain screamed escaped his lips as his body started trembling uncontrollably. Toshiro looked down at the hand which was still inside him blood from his mouth stained it. It was too much, it was just unbearable.

Satisfied with what he had done, aizen removed his hand from the hole. Toshiro's body collapsed in the older man's chest only to be lifted back up to see a large screen.

"Watch carefully, hitsugaya kun." The older man spoke, "because soon you won't have a choice but to serve me and my purpose."

The words were spoken as a images started to appear on the screen of people started to appear on the screen

Tada, chapter seven. Also sorry for not doing the word/sentence for the day I'll do it now, the Japanese sentence is wakarimasen which means I don't understand. Got it so read, review it'll ease shiro kun's pain.


End file.
